1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a component structure of touch panel, and more particularly, to a capacitor structure of capacitive touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of touch panels, the touch panel has been broadly applied in the screens of electronic apparatuses such as mobile phone, notebook or tablet computer. The touch panel enables a user more conveniently inputting or manipulating with the electronic apparatuses and makes the user interface more user-friend and easily to operate.
In general, the touch panel can be divided into resistive touch panel, capacitive touch panel, acoustic touch panel, optical touch panel or electromagnetic touch panel according to the structure and sensing method thereof. For a capacitive touch panel, the electrode structure thereof includes a plurality of receiving electrodes and a plurality of driving electrodes. In the application practice, the driving electrode is configured to receive the driving signal input by the panel so that the touch panel is driven to sense the touching action of the user. The receiving electrode is configured to produce a sensed signal corresponding to the touching action of the user. However, the capacitive touch panel today is adapted only to the direct touching action of the user, but unable to work for using remote operation way or non-touch operation way.
In addition, in terms of an optical touch panel, although it can work by using remote operation way or non-touch operation way, but the current optical touch panel mostly adopts a built-in architecture, i.e., the optical sensor is directly buried on a thin film transistor (TFT) panel or a color filter panel (CFP), which must occupies a certain area of pixels and affects the aperture ratio of the panel.